


Coffee?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander goes on a date which doesn't go well. He talks to Lafayette and John, and then Thomas.





	

The date was going awful. They were at a nice place; it was calm and the ambience was nice. Their food was out quickly. It was nice to look at, as well. The problem was his date.

Gavin was good. He listened to when he was talking, he shared his opinions, he was kind. He was genuinely a good person, and now Alex felt like an asshole. No, _Gavin_ wasn’t the problem; _he_ was.

He could not stop thinking about that asshole in debate class. Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson. He didn’t like him. Why would he? That guys a dick, and he pisses him off immensely.

Then why couldn’t he stop wishing that it was Jefferson across the table from him instead of… Gavin? Gavin.

“Alexander!” He heard a cheery voice laugh. Though, outwardly, he cringed, on the inside, his heart skipped a beat.

“Um, I’m sorry, Gavin, but I’ve gotta go.” He mumbled, quickly grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. “I, uh. Sorry.” He smiled slightly, before turning and running away. Gavin stood up to ask if they were to meet again, but Alex was already out the door.

He pushed past Jefferson and Maddison, ignoring their calls after him. Thankfully, they didn’t follow him outside; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the pair. The cold air hit his skin, making him shiver. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking - Were they shaking from the cold, or from fear, or from anger? It had begun to rain, and Alex decided he would perch under an overhang so he didn’t get too wet. He pulled his phone from his pocket, deciding to call Lafayette. 

“Hey, um, Laf, can you pick me up? I’m opposite the library.” He muttered, turning to check whether Jefferson had left the building.

“Hello to you too, Alex.” He said, laughing before his voice turned serious. “The date didn’t go well, I assume.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it now. The actual date was good; I’m the problem.”

“Are you okay?” Lafayette asked, using the _special_ voice. The one that makes Alex feel calm; Alex’s favourite voice. 

“I’m fi– I’m gonna be fine, Laf. I just need to calm do, I guess.” Alex said, before whispering, “I want to cry, Laf. I don’t even know why. Well, I do, but I’m in public so I can’t. I don’t want to deal with their stares, Laf.”

“I’m around the corner now. Are you wet?”

“I’m dry.”

When Lafayette arrived, Alex clambered into the car, taking a deep breath. Neither of them said anything until they arrived back at Lafayette’s dorm. Hercules, his roommate, also had a date, so he would probably be out for another two hours.

“What happened?” Lafayette asked once they were cuddled up on the sofa. A film was playing, but neither of them were watching it. Lafayette had his arm around Alex’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

“I like Jefferson!” Alex confessed before he could stop himself. “I don’t know why. I couldn’t stop thinking all through my date. This is awful, Laf. What am I going to do?”

“Tell him? What’s the worst that could happen?” Alex turned and glared at him.

“Firstly: he could reject me which I would be able to deal with, but then it would be even awkwarder between us considering we’re supposed to hate each other. Two: He might not even be gay. I mean, he flirts with Angelica all the time–”

“You flirt with everything that moves and you’re probably the gayest person I know. Flirting means nothing, and you know that, Hamilton.” Lafayette responded.

“Fine. But, leading to my third point, he could tell everyone. Everyone would stare at me and you know I can’t handle that. And what if I have a panic attack while telling him. Then he’ll know about that. Then he’ll tell everyone and then I’ll have to go and hide in a hole forever, and how am I gonna get anywhere in life if I have to live in a whole, Laf. This is why I hate crushes and this is why I hate Jefferson. What am I supposed to–”

“You’ve asked me that six times already, and each time I try to help you cut me off and start ranting again. Calm down, okay? Stop being dramatic and listen to me. You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to. No one is forcing you to do anything. You can just avoid him, and argue with him like normal in Debate class.” Lafayette said, smiling at Alex who was still facing him. “But, if you do tell him, you could get together. What if he likes you too, huh? You haven’t thought about that.”

“But he doesn’t like me. He hates me; it’s fucking obvious. I mean, he argues with me, and constantly tries to make me embarrass myself, which normally works.” He mumbled. “Why don’t I hate him too?”

“That’s just how life works, _mon ami_. You’ll figure something out eventually; you’re Alexander Hamilton after all.”

 

* * *

 

“I hate him; I hate this; I hate you, and that awful fucking coffee you bought. I hate the world; I hate that asshole Jerry who’s staying down the corridor from me who always plays _‘What Is Love’_ really loud at two in the morning; I hate anxiety and all other mental disorders, and I would gladly murder them all if I could.”

“Calm down, Lex. Seriously. I’ve never seen you this worried over liking someone.”

“One: That’s because, while I’ve know you, I haven’t liked someone. I was always too focused on my academic work. And two: This is Thomas Jefferson we’re talking about. If I _don’t_ debate with him, he’ll find out somethings up with me, and then he’ll discover that I like him and then I will cry for a million years. If I _do_ debate with him, I’ll end up saying something I’ll regret.”

 

* * *

 

Abort; abort; abort. What has he done? Run, run, run, run, run, _run_. The shocked expression on his face was killing him. Why did he have to open his mouth?

“I, uh… I gotta… bye?” Thomas said, still half frozen. He stalked away, willing his feet to move. He needed to get out of here. He was almost by the door Hamilton finally realised what just happened. He grasped his arm, pulling him back.

“I like you too.”

“What?” Thomas asked, his eyes widening. “Why–What?”

“I like you too. Frankly, I’m surprised you like me considering I thought you hated me, which was the main reason I didn’t act on our relationship. This is also why I started avoiding you and stopped debating with you because I was scared I was going to say something, and yeah. Um.” Alexander blushed, finally letting go of Thomas’ arm.

Thomas kissed him, placing on hand on the back of Alexander’s head, and the other around his waist. He felt Alex smile against the kiss, and when he finally pulled away, they were both grinning.

“You wanna grab coffee sometime?”

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My Hamilton blog: @hvmiltoon


End file.
